Left 4 Dead 3: School's Out
by AnonymousDerp
Summary: When zombies overrun the city of Manhattan, four teens - Jason, Collin, Skylar and Brooke - find themselves being left for dead after they are left out of evacuation. The four teens run into Nick, Ellis, Coach and Rochelle, though the two groups do not exactly mix together. Can the teens survive? After all, survival is all that's left to do. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Survival Is All That's Left

**Hello there. Before I proceed with the story, here are some details on my four OCs, who are the main characters of this story.**

**Collin Brentfield - Sixteen, Male, short tousled black hair with bright blue eyes, fair skin. Clothing: Denim jacket, maroon pull-over hoodie, dark-coloured jeans and maroon Converse sneakers. Prefers: Automatic Rifles, Swords (Yes, I included actual swords as weapons in this facfic), Pistols**

**Jason Sonnenclare - Seventeen, Male, short wind-swept blonde hair with bright green eyes, light tanned skin. Clothing: Hooded leather jacket, graphic blue and white long-sleeved shirt, jeans and grey skater sneakers. Prefers: Throwing Knives, Shotguns, Dual handguns**

**Skylar Cashmere - Seventeen, Female, long light brown hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes, dark skin. Clothing: Leather jacket, dark purple band t-shirt, faded blue skinny jeans and blue sneakers. Prefers: Bow and arrow (Yes, I included those as weapons in this fanfic), Automatic Rifles, Katanas**

**Brooke Solace - Sixteen, Female, long red hair that just passes her shoulders and stormy grey eyes, fair skin. Clothing: Green zip-up hoodie, graphic red tank-top, skinny jeans and black boots. Prefers: Shotguns, baseball bats, automatic rifles.**

**Now let's move on to the actual story.**

* * *

Collin Brentfield ran for his life as the ceiling collapsed, the floor beneath him crumbling. Fire raged on, engulfing everything that stood in their paths. The school was now in utter chaos - except he was probably the only idiot who had been left out of the evacuation. Most likely, everyone else was far from the school. Somehow, they had _forgotten_ Collin and had evacuated everyone else in a rush.

Collin made a desperate dive to the left as the beast **(A/N: Yes, that "beast" is** **the "Tank")** behind him roared, slamming his huge fist into the lockers. Debris flew everywhere, and Collin managed to dive out of the way just in time before a locker had been hurled into his direction. Helicopters swarmed above the school, dropping mini-bombs in an attempt to kill every zombie that had overrun the school - except they didn't know that Collin was in there as well.

_The back gate_, his mind urged. _Go to the gate!_

Collin sprinted, dodging whatever large object the huge monster of a zombie threw his way. Pieces of shattered glass flew past him, threatening to make good-size cuts on his arms, face and legs. Fortunately, Collin's denim jacket and jeans had prevented that from happening. And as he ran, he could see it - the exit. He was drawing nearer, coming closer. A thunderous roar pierced the air as gunshots could be heard. The helicopters were shooting.

They were freaking _shooting_.

Now Collin had to avoid getting shot, too.

The exit drew nearer and nearer. Finally, Collin had reached it. He threw the door open and made it to the gate - and it was locked. _Wonderful_. Which idiot locked it? What was the point of locking it, anyway? Did they actually think that that would keep the zombies out?

Collin had no choice but to climb the gate, which was at least three meters high. He scaled to the top, climbing way faster than he thought he could. When he reached the top, he climbed a few feet down before leaping off the gate and doing a barrel roll once he touched the ground. He was out, finally out. But he didn't stop there - he continued, running until his feet could no longer take it. He had ran for at least a kilometer by now, at full speed. And he was about to collapse in exhaustion - until he saw it - a helicopter.

Collin's gaze fell onto the top of the building, where a helicopter was hovering nearby. A helicopter.. A helicopter! It could be waiting for people to evacuate! Suddenly, Collin had found new energy. Andrealine coursed through his veins as he continued running at top speed, bursting through the door of the building. He raced up the stairs, and as he ran, he saw three other people. Three others probably waiting for evacuation as well. They all seemed around his age - all of them were teens. They must have come from the same high school, probably left out of evacuation just like Collin.

One of them was a girl around his age who Collin recognized. She seemed familiar, and he soon realized that she was the girl from his school. Okay, so he wasn't the only one. If he had remembered, she was probably a year older than him - Seventeen, maybe? Oh yes, she was that archer girl from the Senior year. Skylar Cashmere, if he had remembered correctly. She had long, dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail with wonderful hazel eyes and african-american dark skin. Skylar was clad in a leather jacket, dark purple band tee, blue faded skinny jeans and blue sneakers.

He ran next to her, keeping the same pace as her. "Hey, you're Skylar, right? From Winchester High?" He asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Skylar replied.

"Don't recognize me? I'm Collin. Junior year, remember?" Collin asked.

"Oh yeah, you. I remember you," Skylar said.

"Oh look at that, somebody's making a move," the boy - who looked like he was around the same age as Skylar - chided jokingly. He had short wind-swept blonde hair, bright - _very_ bright - neon green eyes and light tanned skin. He was really tall and had a muscular build. He looked like your typical teen heart-throb, with his hooded leather jacket, blue and white long-sleeved graphic tee, jeans and high-top grey skater sneakers. He flashed a boyish, cheeky grin at Skylar and Collin, displaying his pearly white teeth.

"Seriously, Jason?" The girl, who looked no older than sixteen, sighed exasperatedly. She blew her long, red hair - that just passed her shoulders - out of her face, fixing her stormy grey eyes on the boy, Jason. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more immature," She said.

"Jeez, Brooke. Relax," Jason replied, rolling his eyes. "Why so serious?".

Brooke pouted while a grin was plastered to Collin's face. Skylar simple let out a smirk.

"You guys know each other?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, we do. We're from the same high school. Classmates." Brooke said.

"Hey guys, come on, we're almost there," Skylar exclaimed, rushing to the top as she breezed past Jason. Skylar burst through the door, reaching the roof first. However, the gleeful look on her face soon faltered. Jason came running through the door after her, followed by the others. They soon saw it too - the helicopter drifting away, flying out of their reach.

They were so close. So close, yet so far.

"No.. No!" Jason yelled in frustration, rushing to the side of the roof. He began to wave frantically, shouting demands for them to come back.

"Give it up, Jason. They're gone. They aren't coming back," Brooke said half-heartedly.

"_Why would they do that?_ Why aren't they turning back? Not again, Brooke! They left us out before, not now, not again!" Jason continued with his rant. "How do they expect us to survive? We're a bunch of teens, Brooke! They have to come back!" He grabbed a stone on the floor and hurled it as hard as he could right off the roof.

"COME BACK!" He screamed again, this time much louder than before. He was fuming mad now, the tips of his ears practically red. His cry of frustration echoed through the eerily silent atmosphere. How suddenly his mood had climaxed was surprising.

"..Come back," Jason muttered softly, in a desperate, strained voice. There was a different gleam in his bright green eyes - one filled with desperation, one so different from the gleam of mischief. Brooke came over and put her hand on his shoulder, muttering reassuring words to him. Jason's chest moved up and down heavily, indicating his heavy breaths. Collin didn't really know what to say. He ran his hand through his short, tousled jet-black hair. His electric blue eyes were trained on the horizon, scanning desperately for the helicopter which was now nowhere in sight. He pulled the hood of his hooded denim jacket over his head and brushed the dust off his jeans. Collin fiddled with the hem of his maroon pull-over hoodie, not knowing what to do. He looked at Skylar, who had said nothing. The dumbfounded, extremely disappointed look on her face remained.

As they watched the destroyed city they used to know as home, the four teenagers wondered how they would survive.

They had been left for dead.

* * *

"Oh man, this reminds me of the time my buddy Keith and I-" Ellis mused, but was cut off by Nick.

"Annndd it's Ellis' Storytime again," Nick sighed.

"Whoa- Wait, do you guys see that?" Rochelle suddenly exclaimed.

"See what?" Coach asked.

"That! Look, up at the building! People - on the roof!" Rochelle urged, jerking her finger towards the roof of the building.

Nick squinted, straining his eyes to the top of the building - she was right, there seemed to be people up there. But then again, those could be zombies, not people. There were about four of them, and he could barely make them out.

"Let's go check it out," Ellis suggested.

"Wait- They could be zombies," Nick protested.

"And if they were? It's like four of them, Nick. We've fought against hordes of zombies," Rochelle replied.

Reluctantly, Nick gave in. The four of them made their way up the building. Soon, they reached the door. Bracing themselves for the worst, Coach cautiously opened the gate, the rest following closely behind him. As they burst through the door, armed with their weapons trained on the figures ahead, they didn't exactly see what they expected.

"WHOA, WHAT THE FU-" A young, teenage boy with jet-black hair yelled, putting his arms in the air in surrender. There were another three people with him - one boy and two girls, all around his age - they were all teens.

The other boy, the one with blonde hair, trained his eyes on the four adults, who were staring at them with amusement. He told them to back off with the weapons. They did so without any further hesitation.

"What are your names?" the Coach asked.

The teens introduced themselves as Collin, Brooke, Skylar and Jason. The adults introduced themselves as Nick - who was basically the most sarcastic - Ellis, who seemed to be the most optimistic of them all, Coach - who had given the teens an impression that he was the leader - and Rochelle, who the teens anticipated as the only normal one.

"So, what are you kids doing her again?" Nick asked nonchalantly.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up there. Did you just call us _kids_?" Jason asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Nick smirked, walking towards Jason with a smug look on his face. "Yeah, I did, wanna-be punk."

"Look whose talking, Mr. Colonel Sanders," Jason shot back, standing right in front of Nick. Even though he was much younger, he was at least an inch taller.

Collin laughed out loud as he stepped in-between Jason and Nick, an amused expression written all over his face. "Alright, people, let's settle this later," he said.

Jason obeyed without further hesitation, though he did glare menacingly at Nick. The latter simply ignored him, though without smirking. Skylar rolled her eyes, muttering something about how boys were immature even when they grew up, much to the annoyance of Jason and Collin. Brooke, on the other hand, was wondering how they'd all get along. Then again, they needed to get along, if they wanted to survive.

And surviving was the most important thing right now.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Cast and Photos

**So, hello there, people of . I was pretty much very excited to pick a "dream cast" for this fic. So, here you go. Also, I've put links to pictures of Jason, Collin, Skylar and Brooke, - which I edited myself - on my profile. Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

CAST:

Lucas Till as Jason Sonnenclare

Logan Lerman as Collin Brentfield

Georgie Henley as Brooke Solace (Note: In the photo, she looks like she looks like she has brown hair, but actually its dark red.)

Vanessa Hudgens as Skylar Cashmere

* * *

**So yeah, that's the cast. Maybe I'll do a dream-cast for Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle later on. Again, links for photos of them are in my profile. **

**Bye, peeps**

**~AD**


End file.
